Koopa Troop
The '''Koopa Troop '''is Bowser's large army of Koopas and other nasties that he uses to invade the Mushroom Kingdom. During the Smash Fighters Z series, the Koopa Troop assimilates the Eggman Empire, led by Doctor Eggman. Members Notable Members *Bowser Koopa *Kamek *Kammy *Doctor Eggman *King K.Rool *Army Hammer Bro. *Bowser Koopa Jr. *Iggy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Larry Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Wendy O. Koopa *Ludwig Von Koopa *Roy Koopa *Koopa Bros. **Red Ninjakoopa **Black Ninjakoopa **Green Ninjakoopa **Yellow Ninjakoopa *Bugaboom *Hisstocrat *Corporal Paraplonk *Sergeant Goomp *General Shy Guy *Akhlut *Axel the Water Buffalo *Mordred Hood *Jun Kun *Bride of the Conquering Storm *Matilda the Armadillo (Traitor) *Daroach *Doc *Spinni *Storo *Queen Sectonia *Taranza *Petey Piranha *King Bob-Omb *Captain Stitch *Reznor *Baron Brrr *Lien-Da *Dino Piranha *Major Burrows *Goomboss *Bouldergiest *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Jeff (Cameo Only) *Hal (Cameo Only) *Steve (Cameo Only) *Pon and Con *Yamikage *King Kaliente *Foreman Spike E-Series The New E-Series is a series of robots mostly created by Doctor Eggman, although some appeared to join the Koopa Troop as E-Series bots, or were created by others, such as Doc, King Dedede (In which case they are stolen) or another source. Some of them are based on various enemies encountered by the heroes in the past. *Orbot and Cubot *E-10 Crocbot *E-15 Eggrobo *E-16 Mecha Knuckles *E-17 Iron Gaiden *E-18 Masher *E-20 Kibble Blade *E-21 Heavy Knight *E-23 Missile Wrist *E-24 Javelin Knight *E-25 Mr. Dooter *E-26 Max Flexer *E-27 Burnbot *E-28 Coily Rattler *E-29 Mecha Dino Piranha *E-30 Heavy (Traitor) *E-31 Bomb (Traitor) *E-38 Meta-Bugzy *E-41 Paint Roller *E-49 Metroid *E-50 Topmaniac *E-52 Heavy Mole *E-65 Dubior *E-76 Gigant Edge *E-77 Lucky *E-80 Mecha Kracko *E-83 Metal Sphere Doomer *E-85 Mecha Galboros *E-89 Rex Wheelie *E-91 Lady Ninja *E-95 Silver Sonic III *E-99 Captain Metal *E-100 Alpha *E-101 Gamma (Traitor) *E-101 Beta MkIII *E-103 Delta *E-104 Epsilon *E-105 Zeta *E-106 Eta *E-123 Omega (Traitor) *E-200 Metal Robotnik *E-250 Mecha Bowser *E-251 Neo Mecha Sonic Minions Goombas *Goomba *Gloomba *Tanoomba *Para Goomba *Para Tanoomba *Galoomba *Choomba *Micro Goomba *Octoomba Koopas *Koopa Troopa *Beach Koopa *Super Koopa *Koopatrol *Legate Koopa *Magikoopa *Tanooki Tailed Koopa Troopa *Para Trooper *Dry Bones *Parabones *Amazing Flying Hammer Bro *Hammer Bro *Sumo Koopa *Chargin' Chuck *Clubba *Spike Boos *Boo *Bigger Boo *Eerie *Peepa *Tanooki Tailed Boo Chomps *Chomp *Chain Chomp *Incoming Chomp Bullet Bills *Bill Blaster *Bullet Bill *Banzai Bill *Torpedo Ted *Tanooki Tailed Bullet Bill Thwomps *Thwomp *Thwimp *Spiny Tromp *Whack Monty Moles *Monty Mole *Rocky Wrench *Undergrunt *Undergrunt Gunner *Morty Mole Badniks *Mecha Koopa *Buzzbomber *Caterkiller *Coconuts *Burrobot *Motobug *Bucktot *Egg Pawn *Crabmeat *Tanooki Tailed Crabmeat *Chopper *Goombot *Tanoombot *Koopabot *Mecha Waddle Dee EggRobo's Troop *Rhinobot *Buggernaut *Orbinaut Mk2 *Penguinator *Mantis *Batbot *Flybot 767 *Turbo Spiker *Jawz *Bubbles *Sandworm *Cluckoid *Clamer Dinos *Rex *Tanooki Tailed Rex *Dino Rhino *Tanooki Tailed Dino Rhino Pokeys *Pokey *Poison Pokey Bob-Ombs *Bob-Omb *Bully *Tanooki Tailed Bully Piranha Plants *Piranha Plant *Ink Piranha Plant *Volcano Lotus *Bone Piranha Plant Shy Guys *Shy Guy *Zeus Guy *Spear Guy *Snifit Bloopers and Cheeps *Blooper *Cheep Cheep *Fish Bones *Porcupuffer *Big Bass *Rip Van Fish Goonies and Other Birds *Goonie *Skeletal Goonie *Very Goonie *Albatoss *Tweeter *Ostro *Pidgit Popstar Troops *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Tanooki Tailed Waddle Dee *Tanooki Tailed Waddle Doo *Mr. Tick Tock *Iron Mam *Antr *Royal Antr *TAC *Bugzy *Bonkers *Jukid *Gim *Jungle Bomb *Gordo *Brunto Burt *Tanooki Tailed Brunto Burt *Sparky *Rocky *Burnin' Leo *Phan Phan *Tanooki Tailed Phan Phan *Tedhaun *Box Boxer *Squeaker *Air Rider *Tanooki Tailed Air Rider *Fire Lion Others *Lakitu *Spiny *Cobrat *Buzzy Beetle *Bony Beetle *Biddybud *Para Biddybud *Fighter Fly *Sidestepper *Swooper *Fuzzy *Director *Fish Bones *Taptap *Brolder *Burt the Bashful *Magon *Hothead *Beanie *Wiggler *Topman *Blargg *Podoboo *Boom Boxer *Draglet *Mobian Trooper *False Bowser *Kremling *Skellobit Mechs *Egg Kaliente *Egg Falcon *Egg Emperor *Egg Piranha *Egg Destroyer *Egg Fortress *Egg Dragoon *Big Arms *Yadogaine *Egg Annihilator *Egg Shark *Egg Breaker *Egg Termite *Mega Mega TAC Machine *Super Scarfies XX *Mega Rex *Bill Blaster *Brunto Buster Bases and Headquarters *Bowser Castle (Dark Land) *Death Egg MkII *Exploding Egg Galaxy *Flying Battery Zone *Koopa Cruiser *UFO *Egg Airship *Final Fortress *Dreadnought Galaxy *Bullet Bill Express *Egg Carrier *Bowser Castle (Dinosaur Land) Fleets *Egg Fleet *Airship Fleet Trivia *It appears that some of King Dedede's minions have betrayed him after finding themselves in the Mushroom Kingdom *The Squeak Squad appear to be part of the troop *Almost all of the machines operated by Taranza are mostly based on Kirby enemies. *The Egg Annihilator is based on the machine Eggman uses in Sonic BOOM. *The Egg Destroyer is known as the "Death Egg Robot" *Boom Boxers appear to be soldiers of Bowser's army *Bucktots originated from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, they are part of Eggman's creations during the series. *The Mega Mega TAC Machine is based on the Mega Mega Mecha Meowth, a mecha used by Team Rocket in the Pokémon X and Y series, the machine is operated by Taranza. Category:Groups Category:Bowser Category:Koopa Troop Category:Villains